Simply Phenomenal
by Krys Jericho
Summary: AJ Styles gets a proper welcome to the WWE, courtesy of the King of the World himself.


**Title:** Simply Phenomenal

 **Author:** Krys Jericho

 **Starring:** AJ Styles and Chris Jericho

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing and no one. I hold no ownership over any of the characters in this story; they are their own property and the property of Vince McMahon. This story is purely fictional; entertainment of the literary kind. Thank you, and enjoy!_

 **Summary/Author's Note:** I have no words to even describe this; this story, simply put, completely took me by surprise and I LOVE WHEN THAT HAPPENS. There is no plot to this story, really, just something that I cooked up the minute I saw that AJ Styles' first match on RAW would be against the very person I was most anxious to see him wrestle against, Chris Jericho, Y2J himself! I was so excited about this match, and the fact that a friend of mine not-so-subtly suggested that I act upon my massive adoration/love for both men and write a story about the two of them, that as soon as RAW was over, I had begun writing on this. Major props and thanks (and maybe a little bit of blame) to JadeRose1 and rosewaldron9 for the awesomeness!

* * *

What a night! What a debut! AJ Styles could barely keep the grin off of his face as he made his way backstage after a more than impressive first night on Monday Night RAW, debuting with a victory over the legendary Chris Jericho, in a match that was simply, well…phenomenal, to say the very least. It wasn't often that AJ was satisfied with his own matches, but he had to say that this match against Jericho had been one of his all-time favorites. Jericho had lived up to his promise of looking out for him, and it paid off in a huge way. The fans loved it, ate up every single move the two of them dished out against one another, and AJ couldn't have been happier.

He remembered sailing through the air towards Jericho, and how Jericho had rolled out of the way, leaving him to flop on the mat, knocking the air out of his body. How Jericho had tried to capitalize on a weakened AJ during the match and tried to hit a Lionsault, only to have AJ kick his knees up and block the attack at the last moment. Most of all, he remembered rolling Jericho up, reversing Jericho's roll-up, and holding him against him as he scored the three count to pick up his first victory in the WWE. The memory of it brought another grin to his face.

But what made that grin linger a moment longer…was the feel of Jericho pressing against him, struggling against his lower body as he tried to wriggle out of AJ's pin. The thought of Jericho's silky, creamy skin caused AJ's skin to tingle, and another smile to cross the younger man's face. The memory of Jericho's cockiness earlier in the night, clapping him on the back and calling him "kid", only to flush in anger and embarrassment as AJ not only pinned, but humiliated him in the middle of the ring in his very first match caused AJ nothing short of pleasure, pleasure that shot straight to his groin.

Feeling his cock beginning to stir to life from all the images flashing through his mind of both himself and the older man all over one another earlier mere moments earlier, AJ flushed crimson and hurried on his way to the men's locker room, intent on getting into a dark corner of the shower, and stroking himself to climax in peace.

He rushed through the throngs of people waiting for him after he reached the backstage area, smiling and nodding his thanks as people clapped hands on his back and congratulated him on a well-done debut, citing that he wanted to get a quick shower, so he could enjoy the rest of the show as a fan and get a further feel for the company. He closed the door behind him to the men's locker room with a sigh, grateful that the room was nearly empty with the exception of a few stragglers, gathered around the TV and watching the next segment that followed his match. The entire way, images assailed his mind of the blond Canadian—those golden locks, the sapphire-blue eyes, narrowed in concentration and focus as he worked to get the better of the Phenomenal One, those thick, luscious legs of Jericho as they strutted towards him, the feel of his hands on him, punching at him, fisting in his hair…

Oh, God. At this rate, he was going to come before he even touched himself.

As soon as he stripped down and climbed into the shower, his cock was already leaking, nearly painful to the touch, he was so hard. He ran a hand lightly up and down its rigid length once, and had to bite back a moan at his own touch. The hot water rained down on his golden body as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to revisit that match, recall each and every point of contact Jericho's hands had touched his body. A light moan escaped his lips as he ran his hands over his body, retracing every single place Jericho had touched him. Pure. Heaven.

* * *

Jericho entered the locker room with a smile on his face. Yet another match that had gone exactly the way he'd wanted it to. Yes, he'd lost his match, but he had made AJ, the new guy, look good in his debut, and in that mission he had succeeded. To his surprise and extreme pleasure, he had even exceeded his own expectations, which made him the happiest of all. He clapped a hand on Heath Slater's shoulder as he and the rest of the Social Outcasts greeted him on their way out the door for their upcoming segment, leaving the locker room empty, and sat down in one of the chairs, exhaling with a contented sigh.

It had been a good match, he had to admit. He had always wanted to work with AJ, and the kid was good, there had been no question about that. Unfortunately for Jericho, while he knew that he was going to lose to the younger man, there was always a small, arrogant, cocky part of him that refused to go down without a fight, and that was what had made the match all the more bittersweet, because his pride had been at odds with his head, and his lower anatomy had been at odds with both parties, because his lower anatomy had wanted to pin AJ down and drive into his tight little ass in front of the entire world.

Still sitting in the chair, Chris reached his hand out and lightly rubbed himself through his wrestling trunks, groaning quietly at the sensation. He then glanced around, to make sure that the locker room was still empty, stood up and walked over to the door and locked it, before making his way over to his gear bag and grabbing out both a bottle of lube and a change of fresh clothes. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room; if he didn't get himself off right now, he was going to go crazy.

It was just then, as he was zipping the bag back up, that he heard what sounded like a strangled moan that came from the showers. Catching his attention, Jericho walked over to the showers, and saw what could have been the most arousing sight ever right in front of him. There was AJ Styles, in all his naked glory, one hand braced against the wall in front of him, hot water cascading all down his body, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he stroked his cock slowly. His lips were parted ever so slightly, ripe and pink, as he moaned and sped up his rhythm slightly.

"Chris…" the younger man whimpered, a gusty sigh as he continued to stroke himself, and Jericho found himself both stunned and unable to look away. It was not only an extremely arousing sight, but the mere glimpse of the younger man stroking himself to climax, calling Chris' name as he did, was more than the Canadian could bear, and before he knew what was happening, Chris strode into the shower towards the younger man, intent on being the one taking AJ over the edge.

AJ's eyes snapped open in surprise when he heard footsteps padding across the floor of the showers. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt another body pressing against him, and a hand reaching around to wrap slim fingers around his cock to stroke him.

"What the-?" he began, but a soft, silky voice shushed him before he could utter another word.

"Shh, don't say a word," he commanded silkily, running his hand up and down AJ's silky cock. "You don't have to say anything."

AJ sucked in a breath as Jericho's hands—one running a hand through his hair, the other still working his cock—drove him insane. Slowly, the one running through his locks was withdrawn, and slowly guided him around so that his back was against the wall. With that cocky smirk on his face, as if he had just discovered a rare treasure he had known would become his all along, Jericho slowly dropped down to one knee in front of AJ's cock and slowly, teasingly, ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft. AJ threw back his head against the wall, moaning loudly at the sensation of the Canadian's mouth on him, driving him closer and closer to the edge of sanity.

Just the feel of Jericho's mouth on him was ecstasy, pure and simple. The feel of that velvety tongue on his cock, running up and down his shaft, moaning as he did so, even running his tongue along his testicles, it was too much to bear, and soon AJ was thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth, unable to control himself. Through it all, Jericho kept a firm hold of the younger man, one hand on his thigh, the other hand stroking himself in time to AJ's erratic thrusts.

Finally, AJ could take no more and, with a hitch of his breath and a loud curse, thrust one final time, exploding and shooting stream after thick stream of his hot seed down Jericho's throat. "Fuck…YES!" he groaned, holding the blonde's head in place as he went rigid, jerking as each wave of orgasm hit him. "Oh…my…god…" he breathed as he slowly withdrew from Jericho's mouth, collapsing wearily against the wall of the shower, eyes closed in blissful satiation as he slowly came down from the high.

When he opened his eyes again a moment later, Jericho was already on his way out of the showers, that delicious ass of his swaying from side to side as he strutted away. "Wait!" AJ cried, rushing to catch up with him, but unable to do so because of his now seemingly boneless legs from his powerful orgasm moments before. When he turned off the showerhead and made his way out of the shower area, Jericho was already mostly dried off and pulling on his jeans. AJ came to a stop in front of him, still panting from the intense orgasm and dripping from head to foot. "Why…why did you do that?" he asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering, Jericho just gave him a smirk. "Do I really need a reason for doing anything that I do?" he inquired, raising one golden eyebrow in amusement. When AJ stared at him in confusion, he leaned in and stole a kiss from the younger man before he could form a coherent thought. "Let's just say that I've had you on my radar for a long time. And now that you're in the WWE where I want you, I think it's a pretty fair bet that we'll be seeing each other like this on a consistent basis. Starting tonight in my hotel room." With that said, seeing AJ's speechless look, Jericho smirked again and patted his cheek. "See ya around, Junior." Zipping his pants to emphasize his point, Jericho finished dressing and unlocked the locker room door, throwing it open casually and exiting.

As the door closed behind the Canadian, AJ continued to stare on in confusion. Was it really what he had wanted, the entire encounter, or something that Jericho, in typical Jericho fashion, had cooked up in an attempt to get his way? He was unable to find an answer to his own question and found, to his surprise, that he didn't even want to know. What he did want to know, however, as he quickly scooped up his towel and began to search for his clothes to change, was how quickly the show would end so he could get to Jericho's hotel room and pay him back in kind for that simply phenomenal welcome to the WWE.

The End!


End file.
